Un mundo sin arroz
by Alexis212
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la cosa que más amas en este mundo desapareciera repentinamente? ¿Que pasaría si solo tú fueras la única que lo recuerda? ¿Que pasaría si no la pudieras recuperar nunca mas? ¿Que pasaría si fueras Hanayo y tú preciado arroz desapareciera para siempre sin dejar rastro?


**Disclaimer:**

 **This is a work of Fanfiction that uses characters from Love Live and I do not claim any property about them.**

 **Love Live is owned by Sakurako Kimino.**

Era de mañana bastante temprano, el sol brillaba con todas sus fuerzas y sin embargo hacia frió, dormía plácidamente en la cama hasta que una voz me hizo despertar.

-Kayo-chin llegaremos tarde levántate.

Todavía con sueño me levante, sentada sobre la orilla de la cama mientras me tallaba los ojos decidí mirar al reloj de mi habitación.

-Ahaaaa -"por dios es tan tarde" pensé.

Cambiándome rápidamente después de tomar la comida que mi mamá preparo salí disparada hacia afuera y junto con mi compañero Rin corrimos tratando de llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Afortunadamente logramos llegar justo antes de que las clases comenzaran, entonces entre al salón de clases junto con Rin un poco agitada por tanto correr.

Después de que pasara la clase decidí ir a la sala del club ya que hablaríamos de como seria nuestro próximo Live Show.

Mientras esperaba a que llegaran las demás decidí comer un poco, así que abrí la caja en donde guardo la comida.

-Ummm, que raro -"mi mamá siempre me pone varios oniguiris y un tazón de arroz" pensé en ese momento.

A mi lado se encontraba Rin comiendo, como siempre, un plato de ramen.

-Rin.

-Nya.

-Solo vas a comer ramen.

-Si, me encanta el ramen.

-Ya veo.

En eso entro Maki y detrás de ella estaba Nico.

-Vamos admítelo te lo quieres poner –le dice Nico a Maki señalando un hermoso vestido en la página de una revista.

-Claro que no –respondió Maki- yo prefiero las ropas más casuales.

-Vamos de seguro que en tu casa tienes un montón de ropas elegantes, yo naturalmente, aunque no va con mi estilo, me vería magnifica en él –dice Nico soltando una risita.

-De donde sacaron la revista nya –dice Rin aun comiéndose su ramen.

-Es de Kotori, está buscando ideas para el atuendo de nuestro próximo Live Show.

-Por cierto –dije levantándome- que desayunaron hoy.

-¿Qué que desayunamos hoy? –dice Nico extrañándose de mi pregunta- pues una sopa que prepare en la mañana.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? –dice Nico.

-Nada solo era curiosidad.

-Por cierto Kayo-chin, por que no has comido nada, cuando los demás llegan tú sueles ya estar comiendo –dice Rin con una pizca de preocupación.

-Nada es solo que en esta ocasión a mi mamá se olvido de servirme mi tazón de arroz como lo hace siempre y por eso me parece extraño.

-Arroz, ¿Qué es eso? No entiendo –dice Nico algo confundida.

-¡Oye, no te robes la frase de Maki-chan nya! –dice Rin.

-Jaja, dejando eso de lado, Maki-chan tú eres rica de seguro comes lo que dijo Hanayo con langosta y caviar.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo como cosas normales! –dice Maki algo molesta.

Después de eso empecé a reír.

-Están mintiendo chicas no es así –eso es, una broma, solo es una simple broma; el arroz no puede desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, no es así.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas –dijo Maki.

Entonces entraron Honoka, junto con Umi y Kotori.

-Por fin terminamos con lo del consejo estudiantil –dijo Honoka algo exhausta.

-Hubiésemos terminado mucho antes si no te hubieras dormido a la mitad del trabajo.

-Honoka-chan, tus padres son dueños de una tienda de manjus verdad, y los manjus estan hechos de arroz –dije ansiosa.

-Manjus, de que hablas, mis papás siempre han sido dueños de una panadería, por eso me encanta el pan, por cierto –dice mientras saca una bolsa de su mochila- traje esto.

-¿Qué es eso nya?

-Lo llaman pan de plátano, es extranjero, mis padres lo empezaran a vender en la panadería y a mí me encanta –dice Honoka mientras le da unas mordidas.

-No es cierto, no es cierto, ¡No es cierto! –después de decir eso me fui corriendo.

Adónde voy, adonde voy, ya se, esa tienda a la que fui con Honoka, todavía tengo el cupón de aquella vez, la tienda debe de estar ahí no es así, digo en un principio debería estar no, no.

Al llegar me encontré frente a lo que parecía un viejo local vacío.

-¡Habrán la puerta! ¡Habrán la puerta! Por favor… ábranla… solo quiero… solo quiero un poco de arroz -decia mientras golpeaba la puerta con mis manos.

Entonces me senté ahí, en medio de la calle junto al local, me senté delante la puerta.

-Arroz, solo necesito un poco de arroz, solo un poco.

-Kayo-chin.

Entonces llegaron las demás.

-Kayo-chin que te pasa –dijo Rin muy preocupada.

-Arroz, arroz, arroz, arroz… -decía pensando en arroz.

-Que ocurre te vi correr hacia aquí muy rápido –dijo Eli igual de preocupada junto con las demás.

-Qué te pasa Hanayo-chan –dijo Kotori.

-Que te ocurre Hanachi –dice Nozomi detrás de todos.

-Kayo-chin reacciona –dice Rin mientras me empieza a sacudir.

Después de la sacudida voltee hacia ella.

-Rin-chan.

-Kayo-chin.

-El arroz… el arroz desapareció.

Después de eso le di un fuerte abrazo a Rin-chan, pude ver como mis lágrimas bajaban por los hombros de Rin, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando empecé a llorar.

-¿Así que eso es todo?, tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida sin el arroz –decía aun abrazando a Rin.

* * *

-Ese fue el sueño que tuve esta mañana, Maki-chan.

-¿Qué harías si esto fuera parte del sueño?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Este fue mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado, y espero no haber sido demasiado duro con la pobre de Hanayo.**


End file.
